starkitsprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gleamstar
|image1 = Capture-0.JPG|current = StarClan|past = ThunderClan The Dark Forest|mentor(s) = Firestar, Ashfur|row4 = Starkit|apprentice = Starpaw|warrior = Stargleam|deputy = Stargleam|leader = Gleamstar|father = Jayfeather|row5 = Dawnsparkle|son(s) = Firekit, Tigerkit, Fluffykit|daughter(s) = |mate(s) = Firestar , Ashfur, Hawkfrost, Jazzsong|sibling(s) = Lakepool}}Gleamstar (aka StarGleamStar or Starstar) is the protagonist of Starkit's Prophecy and is considered one of the biggest Mary Sues in warrior cats fanfiction of all time. She breaks all laws of cannon and genetics and is considered the my immortal of warrior cats. Everyone loves her. Appearance Gleamstar is a sparkling purple she-cat with molten orange eyes and a perfect white star on her forehead History Starkit was born to Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle. She is later apprenticed to Firestar and becomes a warrior in 3.14 days with the name Stargleam (though sometimes is called Starkit and Starpaw in the narration). Stargleam dies (while trying to defeat Tigerstar but is sent back to the Clans by StarClan with The Ten Commandments.) Stargleam delivers the Commandments to the Clans at the gathering and Firestar is so intimidated by her charisma that he decides to leave ThunderClan and let her be the leader instead, despite Brambleclaw being deputy. Stargleam is given nine lives and renamed Gleamstar by Thunderstar, which Tallstar says was the first leader of Thunderclan, then called LionClan. She did not want her name to be Starstar, since she thought it was stupid. She later was killed while getting married to Hawkfrost, even though she should've still had eight remaining lives. She is reincarnated as Starkit. It is mentioned many times that Starkit dislikes the prospect of being gay, but she learns to overcome her discriminatory behaviour and later becomes mates with Jazzstar. Starkit has kits with Jazzstar and, when the Dark Forest attack, sacrifices herself to save ThunderClan. Love Interests Gleamstar's first love interests were Firestar, Graystripe, and Blackstar. In the beginning, she is pressured by both Graystripe and Firestar to pick one of them, before Blackstar confesses his love for her as well, causing her to break down in tears. She then moves on to Hawkfrost, who she was engaged to before dying. Ashkit was a love interest for a short time before he was caught making out with Hawkfrost. In later chapters, when the author decided she was a lesbian, Jazzsong became Gleamstar's mate, even though being gay was established to be against the Ten Commandments. Later in death, she married a dog named Jeff. Jeff is a Gary Stu from the series Survivors which is also written by Erin Hunter. Kin Mates: Firestar, Graystripe, Blackstar, Hawkfrost (previously), Ashkit, Jazzsong Kits: Tigerkit, Firekit, Fluffykit, Starkit, Bluekit Parents: Dawnsparkle (Living), Jayfeather (Living) Siblings: Flamepelt (Living), Lakepool (Living), Rainfoot (Living) Trivia Interesting Facts * She is technically bisexual, as she has fallen in love with both male and female characters. *Even though Gleamstar is not a very liked character, she and her book have grown a huge following over the years, getting her own animated series (by the YouTube user Moonkitti) and appearing in her own Multi Animator Projects. *Although she is confirmed to have powers, it is never stated what those powers are. It is thought that xdark.rosesx simply forgot she had a power. *It is thought that Gleamstar is a self-insert of the author, xdark.rosesx. *Gleamstar is made a warrior at only 6 Moons, 3.14 Days old. *Gleamstar became mates with Jazzstar, another she-cat, and has kittens with her. This would be anatomically impossible. *Gleamstar is reincarnated twice (if you count the time she descends from StarClan and the fact it's implied as Tigerstar and Hollyleaf's kit, Starkit, is her reincarnation. She later kills her parents with the help of her clanmates and gets adopted by Lakepool and Redfur.). *Her 3.14 days spent as an apprentice may be a reference to Pi, the circumference of a circle Mistakes *In the Alligators, Gleamstar is described as being a greyish-blue * In Chapter Four, Gleamstar is said to have rainbow eyes. * Gleamstar has been called many different names over the span of the fanfic, including StarClan StarClan, Starclan, StarClan, Meemstar, and Meemstar, among various misspellings. * It is mentioned that she is against gays, lesbians, and bisexuals, Yet it is ironic that when she finally mates, it is with another female cat. * Gleamstar gets killed while marrying Hawkfrost and gets reincarnated, yet she would've had eight lives left. * She has been mistakenly noted as having rainbow eyes, in many fan depictions however, she has rainbow eyes on her pelt. Gallery Image.jpg|Stargleam, as drawn by Shimmerspirit on DeviantArt|link=https://starkits-prophecy.deviantart.com/art/starkits-prophecy-340145041 Stargleam-by-warriors-junkie.png|Stargleam, as drawn by Warrior-Junkie on Deviantart|link=https://warrior-junkie.deviantart.com/art/Stargleam-604846608 stargleam_by_irainbowxx-dabsdja.jpg|Stargleam, as drawn by iRainbowXx on Deviantart|link=https://irainbowxx.deviantart.com/art/Stargleam-624461446 25B5EE7C-14C8-416F-8FCE-6DA5DB586FFE.png|This photo is drawn by: Peacockwing|link=Stargleam Untitled35.png Starpaw.png|Drawn By A Fan: CharChar OwO 55bb4ffff5335ea.png|Drawn by Cattown0w0 on Pixilart. Category:Characters